


Damas de Rivendel

by Arleon



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, First Time, Futanari, Girl Penis, Magic Cock, Parent/Child Incest, Spanking
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 09:37:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20207605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arleon/pseuds/Arleon
Summary: Celebrían se encuentra con un gran "problema", y su hija Arwen se ve obligada a ayudar.Traducción de la historia "Ladies of Rivendell", de PhD.





	Damas de Rivendel

**Author's Note:**

> No puedo atribuirme el mérito de haber escrito esta historia. Se trata tan solo de la traducción del relato "Ladies of Rivendell", de PhD. 
> 
> La historia original, en inglés, puede ser leída en el siguiente link: http://www.hentai-foundry.com/stories/user/PhD/36119/Ladies-of-Rivendell

-Mi señora, hemos llegado al límite occidental del Bosque. ¿Preparamos el campamento para pasar la noche?

  
Celebrían se quedó pensativa un instante, con la mirada fija en el punto donde el camino desaparecía en la oscuridad que se cernía bajo los árboles. Una débil corriente de aire tironeaba de su vestido de seda blanca, como si le animara a continuar la marcha.

  
-No, Ólerydel; caminaremos durante toda la noche. Nuestra misión es urgente.

  
-Pero, mi señora... ¡el crepúsculo se acerca! Los senderos del Bosque Negro son traicioneros... ¿no sería más sensato aguardar al alba? He oído historias que...

  
-Los senderos del Bosque Negro son prácticamente igual de oscuros a mediodía que a medianoche, Ólerydel -le interrumpió un elfo de elevada estatura, vestido con una elegante túnica negra. Miró a Celebrían con complicidad.

  
-Tenéis razón, Nennor. No temáis, Ólerydel. Arwen y yo hemos recorrido este sendero en innumerables ocasiones, y ni una sola vez nos hemos extraviado.

Ólerydel, que había bajado la vista, avergonzada por su muestra de debilidad, sintió una mano en el hombro. El tacto de la dama Arwen insufló fortaleza en su corazón, y sintió que su miedo se disipaba.

  
-Tened coraje, Ólerydel -le susurró Arwen-. Recordad, el Bosque alberga muchos secretos... algunos son tenebrosos, pero otros son maravillosos.

  
La joven guía élfica sonrió a la mujer alta. -Gracias, mi señora.

  
Arwen asintió con la cabeza y se volvió hacia Celebrían. -Madre, yo también deseo hablar con nuestros hermanos y hermanas del Bosque. Siento que tenemos que darnos prisa.

  
Sin más palabras, la compañía se adentró en el Bosque mientras el sol poniente teñía las nubes de naranja y de rosa por encima de los picos nevados de las Montañas Nubladas a sus espaldas. Caminaban en silencio, casi como si flotaran, sobre hojas secas y tierra fresca. Arwen abría la marcha, seguida por su madre, después Ólerydel, y por último Nennor, su arco de madera montado con dos flechas. En el silencio, Celebrían pensó en su misión. Los ancianos del Reino del Bosque habían mandado emisarios, pidiendo un concilio con los elfos de Rivendel. Ellos también podían sentirlo. Una putrefacción, algo podrido en el viento del este, un presagio que se les aparecía en sueños. Algo oscuro, y poderoso, se había abierto camino en sus tierras. Rumores de enemigos, que una vez se pensó habían sido derrotados para siempre, pero que ahora descendían de las montañas al amparo de la noche. Evidencia de acciones espantosas y hechicería. Había llegado la hora de que su pueblo se uniera, de que combinara su sabiduría para buscar respuestas, si querían salvaguardar su hogar.

  
Observó a Arwen, los largos cabellos negros de la mujer cimbreándose con un propósito. Por mi hija, este mundo tiene que conservar la paz, pensó Celebrían.

  
Las orejas triangulares de Ólerydel se paralizaron. -¿Alguien más ha oído eso?

  
Esperaba una rápida reprimenda por parte de los otros, pero esta no llegó. Unos segundos después, Nennor habló con voz tensa.

  
-Hay algo. No estoy seguro... pero acecha en las sombras.

  
Nennor no era dado a las chanzas. Las manos de Ólerydel temblaron, y su cabeza se volvía velozmente hacia cada pequeño sonido que surgía de la maleza. Un ratón chilló cuando lo pisó con el pie, y se encogió de miedo. Miró hacia delante, a las dos poderosas mujeres que la precedían. No se habían encogido, sus cabezas permanecían a la misma altura y sus ojos estaban fijos en el sendero. Sabía que cada paso que daban estaba cuidadosamente calculado; en el Bosque Negro, un giro en falso y un viajero podía convertirse en un residente permanente. Nennor exhaló un aliento apresurado a su espalda, y una ramita se rompió bajo su pie. En un instante, Celebrían y Arwen se dieron la vuelta, la más joven de las dos sacando su espada de debajo de su capa con tanta celeridad que pareció haber sido invocada de la nada. Ólerydel se giró a su vez, con la mano en la empuñadura de su daga. Donde debería haber estado su compañero, no había más que unas pocas pisadas en el barro.

  
Celebrían extendió la mano y habló en la lengua Sindarin, iluminando el sendero con una brillante luz blanca. Ahí, expuesto ante ellas, había un trasgo, sus manos manchadas de sangre, momentáneamente aturdido por el fulgurante resplandor. No había ni rastro de Nennor. Ólerydel no había visto nunca una criatura tal, pues era demasiado joven para conocer las guerras tanto tiempo ha dirimidas. Pero Celebrían y Arwen conocían bien a esta criatura.

  
-¿¡Un sucio engendro de Morgoth adentrándose tanto en el Bosque!? ¡No lo podemos permitir! -gritó Celebrían, su voz teñida de rabia-. ¡Ólerydel, rápido! ¡Está cegado!

  
-¡S-Sí! -Pero la joven doncella élfica titubeó. Había algo en el monstruo... su forma retorcida, la piel cubierta de verrugas, sus dientes afilados como puntas de flecha, el amarillo nauseabundo de sus ojos... El corazón de Ólerydel se desbocó. Aferró su daga, pero no consiguió hacer bien la presa. El trasgo se dio cuenta, y la doncella vio que sus músculos se tensaban antes de cargar contra ella. Un gruñido de satisfacción gutural brotó de sus fauces.

  
Detrás, Arwen dio un grito de sorpresa. Celebrían se giró un instante, captando de un vistazo la espada de su hija en un movimiento resplandeciente mientras dos trasgos más se materializaban desde las sombras, sus rudimentarias lanzas apuntando hacia ella. Sintió un fuerte impulso de ayudarla, pero sabía que Arwen era una guerrera capaz. Ólerydel, por el contrario, no lo era. Dándose la vuelta, vio que la inexperta guía seguía inmóvil en el sitio, mientras el trasgo se acercaba corriendo con un hacha, dispuesto a alojarla en su cabeza.

  
Ólerydel ni siquiera sintió que Celebrían le arrebataba la daga de su funda cuando pasó a toda velocidad a su lado. En un momento dado, estaba mirando directamente a la muerte, y al siguiente el trasgo se desplomaba en tierra con el cuello cortado, su señora de pie sobre el cuerpo, que daba sus últimos estertores. Y entonces, una mano fría en su cuello.

  
-¡¡Nooo!! -gritó Celebrían, mientras una vil criatura arrastraba a Ólerydel fuera del camino, hacia las raíces retorcidas de los inmensos árboles. Inició de inmediato la persecución, siguiendo los gritos de la muchacha tan rápidamente como podía. Pero la criatura era escurridiza, y tenía la ayuda de un denso banco de niebla que había descendido en cuanto Celebrían abandonó el camino. Enseguida perdió de vista a su presa, y los gritos se fueron desvaneciendo, más y más, hasta que por fin se extinguieron. Con la daga todavía en la mano, se arrastró en silencio, escuchando en busca de enemigos. Pensó en su hija, sola, luchando por su vida, probablemente perdida. Celebrían miró alrededor, las vistas desconocidas, los árboles amenazantes. Ella también estaba perdida.

  
La elfa, su hermoso vestido salpicado de fango y manchado con la sangre de olor ácido del trasgo, echó a andar en línea recta lo mejor que pudo. Su mano extendida iluminaba el camino, pero no había nada que la guiara hasta donde pudiera hallarse a salvo. Ninguna estrella podía ser vista a través del follaje del Bosque. Durante un largo rato, que le pareció más de una hora, estuvo sola. Unas pocas veces, llamó a Arwen a gritos, o a los demás, pero no hubo respuesta alguna. Entonces, en la distancia, brilló una trémula luz plateada entre las ramas. ¿Era la Elessar, la joya élfica que Arwen llevaba en el cuello? Aumentando el ritmo, se apresuró en averiguarlo.

  
Mientras se abría camino entre las últimas zarzas, las espinas clavándose en su piel, Celebrían se encontró en un claro, y ante ella, bajo las hojas y las enredaderas, había un estanque de agua cristalina. La luz emanaba de debajo de la superficie del manantial, cuyas orillas estaban empedradas con travertino naranja y blanco, y una pequeña cascada lo drenaba y se convertía en un arroyo de aguas veloces. La fragancia tentadora de los lirios flotaba en el aire húmedo. ¿Tal vez, pensó, los demás vean también esta luz? Celebrían se arrodilló al borde del estanque y metió los dedos en el agua fría, limpiándose la sangre.

  
Levantándose el vestido rasgado, se lavó las piernas desnudas, y los pequeños arañazos que se había hecho le escocieron hasta que perdió la sensibilidad. Bajó las manos en forma de cuenco hasta el agua, y se llevó un poco del líquido a los labios, pegando un sorbo. Con toda la acción, hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta de lo sedienta que se sentía. Cuando acabó de beber, miró abajo a su reflejo, pensando en si dar otro trago. Pero había algo extraño...

  
-¿Quién osa mancillar mis aguas con sangre maculada? -dijo su reflejo, su boca moviéndose aunque la de Celebrían estuviera quieta.

  
Celebrían se quedó en silencio un instante, atónita ante la ilusión.

  
-Soy Celebrían, dama de Rivendel. ¿Con quién hablo? No he sentido vuestra presencia.

  
-Tal vez seáis sabia, elfa... pero todavía hay mucho que desconocéis. Mi nombre no es asunto vuestro -replicó su reflejo.

  
-No era mi intención mancillar vuestras aguas. Por favor, mi compañía ha sido atacada, mi hija perdida. Me pondré en camino en cuanto pueda -dijo Celebrían, su voz amable y tranquilizadora.

  
-Muy bien. Pero aquellos que beben de mi arroyo deben pagar una deuda.

  
-Una deuda... nombrad vuestras condiciones -respondió la elfa, sin inmutarse.

  
-Vuestro don de la larga vida os ha proporcionado un vasto conocimiento de este mundo, pero os habéis vuelto demasiado satisfecha de vos misma, dama de Rivendel. Aún os quedan muchas cosas por saber. De ahora en adelante, conoceréis los deseos de la raza de los hombres. Los anhelos de los mortales.

  
Celebrían frunció el ceño. -No comprendo.

  
Su reflejo se echó a reír, burlándose de ella. -Lo comprenderéis.

  
La superficie del manantial se onduló por un viento que no estaba ahí, mientras las olas dispersaban patrones de luz en las hojas de los árboles. Celebrían se puso de pie y se apartó del agua. Sentía la cabeza confusa, como si la niebla del bosque se hubiera filtrado en su interior. Frotándose las sienes, intentó librarse de esa sensación, pero persistió, haciendo que se mareara un poco. Su cuerpo también se sentía extraño. La piel parecía más sensible a cada pequeño movimiento del aire. Era, no cabía duda, el precio de haber cogido agua de este sitio. Mientras se acunaba la cabeza, sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban, un rubor rosado extendiéndose por su pálido rostro. Su cuerpo le siguió, el calor extendiéndose a través de los brazos hasta la punta de los dedos, y luego hasta el torso, y no paró hasta llegar a los dedos de los pies. Era más fuerte, pensó, entre las piernas. Celebrían exhaló profundamente, calmándose.

  
-¡Ahh! -De repente hubo un fuerte pulso de energía, que emanaba de su entrepierna. Esto era diferente. Ahora, comenzó a preocuparse de que la magia que actuaba sobre ella fuera a hacerle daño.

  
-¡Hahh! -Otro pulso... esta vez mucho más fuerte. Bajó la vista hacia sus piernas, sus manos moviéndose lentamente hacia la tela de su vestido. El estanque delante de ella pareció brillar todavía con más fuerza.

  
-¡AHHH! -Por un momento, el manantial resplandeció con tanta intensidad que Celebrían tuvo que cerrar los ojos, esperando a que la luz remitiera. Algo estaba mal. Abrió los ojos, dejando a la vista de nuevo sus iris azules. Parpadeó dos veces; sus ojos le engañaban. O... tal vez no.

-¿Qué... es esto?

  
A través de su vestido transparente, vio un largo contorno, una forma que empujaba para arriba la tela. Atropelladamente, agarró la falda de seda y tiró de ella para arriba. El rubor de sus mejillas se hizo más intenso a la vez que jadeaba por la sorpresa.

  
Donde su vagina había estado apenas unos momentos antes, había brotado ahora la herramienta de un hombre, dura y lista para actuar. Su tamaño y grosor estaban por encima de la media, incluso para un elfo de Rivendel. La piel blanca era idéntica a la suya propia, suave y libre de arrugas, extendiéndose hasta una gruesa punta con forma de campana que estaba parcialmente oscurecida por un tirante prepucio. Una solitaria vena hinchada se abría camino desde la base, por todo el miembro, antes de girar a la derecha y continuar por debajo. Y, más abajo, había dos orbes rechonchos, su superficie suave y sin vello, descansando de forma incómoda contra la cara interna de sus muslos. Con cuidado, Celebrían le dio un toque con la punta del dedo. Sintió el contacto como si el apéndice fuera su propia carne. ¡Era real!

  
-¡No puede ser! -La dama élfica dejó caer la falda del vestido y echó a correr hasta la orilla del manantial.

  
-¡Por favor! ¡Seguro que tiene que haber alguna otra forma! ¡No quiero esta... cosa!

  
Ninguna respuesta surgió del reflejo; fue tan solo su propia expresión de horror la que le devolvió la mirada desde el agua.

  
-¡Os lo suplico!

  
Su reflejó inclinó la cabeza a un lado y sonrió. -¿No estáis complacida? No me parece que sea tan malo...

  
Celebrían juntó las manos y cerró los ojos. -¡Perdonadme por haber mancillado vuestras aguas, por favor!

  
Su reflejó se frotó la barbilla, meditando. -Hmm, sí que parecéis disgustada... bueno, os daré una oportunidad, nada más. Prestad mucha atención a mis palabras. Si, antes de la próxima puesta de sol, lleváis vuestro nuevo don hasta el clímax sexual, entonces vuestra deuda será saldada, y todo será perdonado. Tenéis que aplacar sus deseos entre las piernas de otra persona, dama de Rivendel... elijáis a quién elijáis.

  
-¿Y-Y si no puedo?

  
-Entonces toda esperanza de deshaceros de ese órgano será vana.

  
-¡Esperad! -Su reflejo tan solo repitió su última palabra. Lo que fuera que había estado hablando, desapareció de nuevo.

  
Confusa y airada, Celebrían se quedó inmóvil, su cabeza recordando las palabras del manantial una y otra vez. Pero otra cosa atrajo pronto toda su atención. El pensamiento de su hija y de sus amigos, solos, perdidos en un bosque hostil. Lo primero que tenía que hacer era encontrarlos. Después, tendría que pedirle a la joven Ólerydel que hiciera un sacrificio, por el honor de su señora. Pensar en ello le resultó incómodo, pero no se podía hacer otra cosa. Cuando Celebrían se dio la vuelta para volver a entrar en el Bosque, su miembro se frotó de forma rara contra el vestido, formando un bulto bastante evidente, su punta rosada claramente visible a través de la fina tela. Todo el vestido estaba hecho una ruina, su piel al descubierto en muchos lugares. No podía ir a buscar a sus acompañantes así. Tras una rápida inspección del entorno, se quitó el vestido y lo rasgó hasta tener varias tiras de tela. Con una se rodeó el torso, cubriendo su generoso pecho. Con otra, hizo una especia de falda corta, lo bastante ajustada para poder meter el miembro a un lado y disimularlo por completo. Con la última, se recogió en una coleta sus largos cabellos plateados. Al recordar la daga de Ólerydel, rebuscó por la zona y la encontró entre la maleza, donde la había dejado caer. Al levantarla del suelo, vio a una figura oscura caminando entre las sombras del borde del claro.

  
Celebrían blandió la hoja. -¡Mostraos!

  
-¡M-Madre! -exclamó Arwen, su voz impregnada de alegría. Su capa y sus medias estaban hechas jirones y manchadas de sangre; su camisa estaba desgarrada de forma que ambos pechos quedaban parcialmente al descubierto.

  
Echaron a correr la una hacia la otra y se abrazaron durante varios minutos. Celebrían tuvo cuidado de mantener el tren inferior de su cuerpo separado de su hija, para no revelar su secreto escondido. Cuando por fin se separaron, Arwen se fijó en la cegadora belleza de las aguas cristalinas más allá del hombro de su madre.

  
-Madre... ¡es hermoso! Estaba tan perdida, vi esta luz y esperé que fuerais vos. Lavaré mis heridas ahí, y...

  
-¡No! -le interrumpió Celebrían, agarrando a Arwen de los hombros-. ¡El estanque oculta una magia oscura!

  
Arwen miró de nuevo, perpleja. -Es extraño, no noto nada malvado en él.

  
-Hija, no tenemos mucho tiempo. Hay algo que debo deciros.

  
Con un suspiro, la elfa de más edad relató su experiencia en el manantial, y el cruel ardid del que había sido objeto. Arwen siguió su explicación, escuchando con atención, preocupándose cuando su madre describió el aumento que su cuerpo había recibido, y aturdida ante la oferta final del manantial. Hizo muchas preguntas, para las cuales hubo pocas respuestas. Luego, por un momento, se quedó en silencio. La tristeza se asomaba a sus ojos mientras comenzaba a contar la historia de su noche. Tres trasgos la habían arrollado, derribándola al suelo. Dos la habían inmovilizado mientras el otro le desgarraba la ropa, su boca retorcida por el deseo, antes de que ella hubiera convocado la luz del Elessar para escapar de sus garras. Mientras corría, desesperada, pasó junto al cuerpo de Nennor, mutilado y sin vida. Unas pocas veces había escuchado los gritos de Ólerydel resonando en la oscuridad, pero había sido incapaz de localizarla.

  
Las dos mujeres estaban exhaustas, pero no había tiempo para descansar. Gracias a un pequeño hueco entre las copas de los árboles, sobre el manantial, Arwen logró orientarse, y echaron a andar en dirección oeste, con la esperanza de llegar hasta el sendero y encontrar a Ólerydel ahí. Por el bien de su madre, Arwen rogó que fueran capaces de encontrar a la joven guía antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Unas pocas veces, vio a Celebrían ajustarse su improvisada falda antes de retornar rápidamente su mano a su costado. Sentía curiosidad... pero la doncella élfica sabía que no era apropiado hacer más preguntas.

  
Caminaron toda la noche. Por la mañana, encontraron el sendero, y el lugar donde habían sido atacados. Rodeando la zona, llamaron a Ólerydel, pero nadie contestó. Sin embargo, había huellas élficas en el sendero, que conducían hacia la capital silvana. Las dos mujeres acordaron que lo mejor sería dirigirse a la seguridad de las moradas élficas, y buscar a su amiga de camino. Durante todo el día corrieron, gritando su nombre, buscando pistas. Pero el sendero cada vez les resultaba más extraño, las enredaderas formaban una maraña por encima de ellas, y la hierba era exuberante y salvaje. Cuando la luz comenzó a atenuarse, Arwen se detuvo junto a un gran roble, apoyó su espada, Hadhafang, contra él, y se giró para mirar a Celebrían.

  
-Madre, solo tenemos una hora antes de que se ponga el sol, y los senderos no son indulgentes. No ha habido rastro alguno de Ólerydel desde mediodía.

  
-No cejéis, Arwen, debemos seguir adelante. Podemos conseguirlo.

  
-No. No hemos conseguido el progreso que esperábamos. Debemos considerar opciones alternativas -dijo Arwen, con tono seco.

  
Celebrían se cruzó de brazos. -No hay nadie por aquí que pueda ayudarme a deshacerme de...

  
Arwen sacudió la cabeza. -Pero... yo estoy aquí. Estoy preparada para ayudar.

  
-¡Arwen! No, no puedo creer que sugiráis siquiera una cosa tal... ¡es absurdo!

  
-¡No tenéis elección, madre! Mirad a vuestro alrededor... ¡Yo soy la única opción! -gritó Arwen, antes de tomarse un momento para calmar los nervios-. Por favor, no quiero esto más que vos, pero sed racional.

  
En su corazón, Celebrían sabía que Arwen tenía razón. Pero era simplemente... inabordable. El sexo, para los elfos, estaba reservado para las relaciones más sagradas e íntimas. ¡Y esta era su propia hija!

  
-¡No... puedo! ¡Prefiero quedarme con esta maldición antes que mancillaros!

  
-Y yo prefiero hacer esto por vos que ver cómo tenéis que lidiar con eso durante el resto de nuestras vidas -replicó Arwen-. Podéis... usarme. He aceptado que tiene que ser así.

  
Antes de que su madre pudiera seguir protestando, Arwen deshizo el nudo que sujetaba su capa azul y plata, y la dejó a un lado. Despacio, comenzó a desatarse los lazos que le quedaban de su corpiño gris, revelando su pálido escote antes de abrir la parte frontal de la prenda, dejando al descubierto sus suaves pechos y sus pequeños pezones rosados. Para ser una doncella élfica, sus pechos eran de un tamaño considerable, un hecho que atribuía a su herencia medio élfica. Se agitaron cuando se despojó del resto del vestido, su collar élfico botando alegremente entre ellos. Dio un paso hacia delante, vestida solo con sus medias. Celebrían se la quedó mirando, fijándose en que su hija no llevaba ropa interior bajo sus ropas de viaje.

  
-¡Arwen, tened un poco de decencia! ¡No... no está bien!

  
Arwen miró a su madre, su rostro cubriéndose con un ligero rubor. -Bueno... tal vez penséis así, pero... bajad la vista hacia los pies.

  
-¡Oh! -Los ojos de Celebrían se fijaron en su erecto órgano. De alguna manera, se había liberado de la prisión de la tela. Cuánto tiempo había quedado al descubierto, no estaba segura. De forma torpe, trató de ocultarlo de nuevo con las manos, pero con las prisas lo que hizo fue aflojar la falda. La tela se deslizó libre, y una cálida brisa la arrastró por encima de una zarza cercana y se la llevó con ella. Se la quedó mirando un instante, y luego se volvió hacia Arwen, que se había acercado más. Su miembro palpitó, el prepucio extremadamente tirante en la punta, una sensación muy incómoda. Arwen tenía razón; no podía vivir así el resto de su vida.

  
Celebrían no dijo nada, pero Arwen pudo ver en sus ojos de zafiro que había aceptado lo que tenía que hacerse. Estiró la mano y agarró el miembro, sintiendo su contorno y el calor de su piel de terciopelo. Su madre dejó escapar un profundo suspiro de aceptación.

  
-Solo una vez, y luego jamás hablaremos de esta... cosa... de nuevo.

  
Arwen sonrió, moviendo su mano lentamente. El miembro era bastante impresionante, pensó. Era más grueso que su muñeca, y juzgó que no alcanzaba las diez pulgadas por muy poco.

  
-Sabéis, madre, en mis viajes he aprendido que los mortales le llaman a esto polla. Con mi ayuda, nos vamos a encargar de vuestra polla. Venid, yaced conmigo, por favor.

  
Arwen tomó a su madre de la mano y buscó un sitio donde el suelo fuera suave, acolchado con hojas recién caídas y musgo esponjoso. Se sentó primero y luego se tumbó, tirando de su madre hacia el firme del bosque. Con la espalda apoyada en la tierra, Arwen se abrió de piernas, revelando sus labios rosados. El negro de sus medias hacía juego con su cabello azabache, y formaba un hermoso contraste con su piel blanca. Celebrían podía sentir el deseo creciendo en su... polla. Pero titubeó.

  
-Madre, no hay mucho tiempo. Tomadme, por favor. Sed dulce, y sin premuras.

  
-Arwen... tenéis razón. Pero no puedo profanar vuestra... No puedo tomar vuestra sagrada virginidad.

  
-¡Pero tenéis que hacerlo! -replicó Arwen, y parecía casi molesta-. ¡Es vuestra única esperanza!

  
-Hay... otra opción. Tenéis... otro sitio que yo puedo penetrar.

  
La joven elfa se quedó confusa unos segundos, antes de comprender lo que su madre estaba sugiriendo. Sus ojos grises se abrieron con dramatismo.

  
-Esperad... no estaréis diciendo... ¡No podéis meter ahí vuestro rabo!

  
-¿Rabo? -preguntó Celebrían.

  
-Otra palabra mortal para polla. Rabo, pene, cola, vara, falo, tranca, cipote, polla. ¡Pero no podéis meterlo en mi... culo!

  
-Parecéis tener un gran conocimiento acerca de los penes, hija. -Arwen se ruborizó y apartó la cara a un lado.

  
Antes de que Arwen pudiera decir que prefería sacrificar su virginidad, sintió que Celebrían la cogía del hombro con fuerza y le daba la vuelta a su cuerpo, haciéndola caer de cara al suelo. Su madre tal vez pareciera delgada, pero la milenaria elfa era tan fuerte como ella, si no más fuerte. Trató de levantarse, pero descubrió que todo el peso de Celebrían le impedía hacerlo. Los afilados bordes de su collar enjoyado presionaron contra su amplio escote. Un brazo pasó por debajo de ella, levantando su culo desnudo en el aire. Algo cálido y rígido se apretó contra su muslo. Luchando, su rostro se pegó contra la tierra, manchándose de barro.

  
-No os mováis, hija. Solo haré lo que debo. Únicamente una pequeña penetración, y un clímax apresurado. Pronto habrá acabado.

  
Arwen se negó, y continuó arañando el suelo. Pero Celebrían la tenía firmemente sujeta, y se descubrió alineando el glande de su pene con la entrada trasera de su hija. Podía sentir que su resistencia sería grande. Lamento, pensó, que hayamos llegado a esto.

  
-¡N-No! -gritó Arwen, en una última súplica.

  
Ólerydel oyó el grito de una mujer perturbar el silencio del Bosque. Estaba cerca. Un momento antes, había atrapado un trozo de tela, que pertenecía al vestido de su señora, flotando en la brisa. Apresurándose, rodeó un árbol y ante sus ojos apareció el sendero, cortando la maleza junto al gran roble. Y, al pie del árbol... ¡Celebrían y Arwen! Pero antes de que pudiera echar a correr hacia ellas, sintió que algo iba mal. Las dos estaban desnudas, y Arwen parecía estar luchando debajo de su madre. En vez de presentarse ante ellas, decidió observar durante un momento desde el cobijo de las sombras. Forzó la mirada, sus ojos élficos discerniendo detalles que ningún humano sería capaz de apreciar. ¿Eso era una...?

  
Celebrían comenzó a empujar sus caderas hacia delante, tratando de ser considerada. Pero la entrada era estrecha, y se encontró empujando con más fuerza, su polla doblándose ligeramente al encontrar resistencia.

  
-Arwen, relajaos, por favor, será más rápido de esa manera. -Pero la doncella sacudió la cabeza, y sus cabellos volaron de un lado a otro. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras trataba con valentía de presentar batalla.

  
-¡GAaahHH! -chilló Arwen cuando su esfínter virgen cedió por fin, y la punta bulbosa de la polla de su madre se adentró en su recto. La estrechez del orificio hizo que el prepucio de Celebrían se deslizara hacia atrás, exponiendo la parte más delicada a la estimulación. Completamente diferente a cualquier cosa que hubiera sentido nunca, la sensación la tomó por sorpresa, y tuvo que reprimir un gemido que estuvo a punto de escapar de sus labios. Resistió el impulso de hundir aún más el miembro dentro de Arwen. No era momento de indulgencias.

  
-¡AHH! ¡Duele! ¡Sacadlooo!

  
Celebrían se inclinó y le dio a Arwen un beso reconfortante en la nuca. -Lo siento, mi amor. Vuestra madre necesita usaros aquí atrás durante un poco más de tiempo...

  
Movió el pene despacio, con cuidado de no meterse mucho más adentro, dejando el miembro expuesto casi por completo. Incluso el más mínimo movimiento le abrumaba con un intenso placer, mayor que cualquiera que hubiera sentido nunca, muy superior a la unión con su esposo. La unión que tuvo como fruto... la muchacha que ahora estaba violando. De nuevo, se movió con cuidado atrás y adelante dentro del agujero, sintiendo su calor mientras oprimía la carne de su grueso glande. Incapaz de contenerse, dejó escapar un murmullo de excitación. -Mmnn...

  
-¡N-No os os mováis tanto! ¡Guhh! ¡Me arde!

  
-Arwen... estoy tratando de... ahhh, ¡concentrarme! -Celebrían no se paró, sino que centró su atención en las sensaciones que la polla le estaba proporcionando.

  
-¡Entonces... al menos d-dadme la oportunidad de recuperar el aliento... solo por un minuto, sacadlo!

  
-¡No hay tiempo para eso, la luz es más dorada a cada minuto que pasa! ¡Y la sensación es tan buena dentro de vuestro... vuestro... -Celebrían titubeó antes de dejar que las palabras brotaran de sus labios-, ...vuestro culo!

  
Anonadada, Ólerydel se había quedado paralizada, sin saber lo que hacer. Parecía que Celebrían estaba... abusando de Arwen, usando algo que se parecía mucho a un órgano masculino. Pero... ¿cómo podía ser? Había vestido personalmente a la Señora de Rivendel con anterioridad, y estaba segura de que no poseía una cosa así entre las piernas. ¿Tal vez fuera alguna clase de ritual sagrado, exclusivo de la realeza élfica? Durante un segundo, Celebrían se movió un poco, y Ólerydel tuvo una perspectiva perfecta de la escena. Tragó saliva. Eso... eso podía ser muchas cosas, pero sagrado no.

  
Arwen apretaba los dientes, angustiada, el aroma del musgo húmedo llenando su nariz, sus labios cubiertos con trozos de hojas aplastadas. El grueso pene le estaba desgarrando el ano, los movimientos imprecisos de su madre proporcionándole súbitas punzadas de dolor y malestar. Algunas de las mujeres mortales que había conocido en sus viajes le habían descrito el acto que estaba sufriendo como una experiencia deseable... ¿cómo?, se preguntó. ¿Cómo podía nadie someterse de forma voluntaria a una brutalidad tal? Arwen sentía una particular fascinación por las mujeres que le contaban historias como esas. Ella misma constreñida por la tradición, vivía indirectamente a través de ellas, y soñaba con explorar más su sexualidad algún día. Pero esto... esto no era cómo se lo había imaginado.

  
Celebrían observaba el forcejeo de Arwen con algo de irritación. -Pequeña, os he criado para ser más fuerte que esto. Todos estos sollozos... son una vergüenza. Deberíais estar dispuesta a hacer todo lo que esté en vuestra mano por la seguridad de nuestra familia.

  
-L-lo siento, madre. ¡Lo i-intento!

  
-Demostradme vuestra valía. ¡Mostrad vuestra fuerza!

  
Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la mujer de mayor edad durante un segundo, apenas el tiempo suficiente para resultar visible. Poniendo ambas manos alrededor de la esbelta cintura de su hija, introdujo una o dos pulgadas más de su polla. Esto debería enseñarle, pensó Celebrían... ¡ohhh!

  
Fueron solo un par de pulgadas más, pero la sensación era diferente de algún modo. La estrecha carne que se deslizaba por el glande se combinaba con la sensación constrictora alrededor de su miembro de una manera que encontraba irresistible. La excitación surgió de su interior, su corazón desbocado mientras sentía los impulsos que nacían de sus entrañas. En todos sus miles de años de vida, nunca había sentido nada parecido. A medida que invadía su consciencia, comenzaba a preocuparse menos y menos por las molestias de su hija.

  
-¡AhHH! ¡EY! ¡Habéis dicho que no la ibais a meter más profundamente!

  
-Quiero hacer... o sea, ¡a-acabará antes de esta manera! -La voz de Celebrían sonó momentáneamente como si estuviera en trance, mientras invadía de forma superficial el culo de Arwen.

  
Incluso desde una distancia considerable, las apuntadas orejas de Ólerydel podían captar los húmedos sonidos de las inserciones, el ritmo de los latidos de cada elfa, y la velocidad de su respiración. Podía oler la sal en las mejillas de Arwen y la excitación de Celebrían flotando sobre el aire inmóvil del Bosque. Las feromonas eran fuertes y agudas al olfato, y le hacían sentirse mareada. A cubierto, observaba la irreal escena: los envidiables pechos de Arwen, colgando y apretados contra el suelo, su masa comprimida por el peso de dos cuerpos, parecían todavía más grandes de lo que se los había imaginado. Se llevó las manos a sus pequeños senos, con un sentimiento de envidia, pero se dio cuenta de que los pezones estaban duros.

  
En circunstancias normales, Arwen habría sido capaz de oír la respiración pesada de Ólerydel con tanta claridad como si se tratara de su propia voz. Pero estas no eran circunstancias normales, así que por desgracia permaneció ignorante de la observadora oculta. Hizo una mueca, sus músculos cerrándose por instinto ante la vara rígida que presionaba contra ella. La polla parecía estar haciéndose más gruesa, tal vez debido al aumento del flujo sanguíneo, o quizás se trataba solo de su imaginación. Recordó el tamaño que tenía la nueva herramienta de su madre, y los monstruosos testículos que colgaban debajo. Incluso ahora, podía sentir el intenso calor que desprendían contra sus muslos. Arwen tragó saliva, pensando en lo que contenía cada una de esas pelotas.

  
-N-No tan profundo... ¡gnnh!

  
-Shhh, apenas está dentro de vos... mmh, hija, lo hacéis... sensacional. Casi como si... ¿habíais hecho esto ya alguna vez?

  
-¡Por s-supuesto que NO! ¡AH! -gritó Arwen, insultada.

  
-Entonces supongo que tan solo tenéis un don natural.

  
¿Don natural? ¡Qué grosería! La elfa de cabellos negros sacudió la cabeza con violencia, tratando de sacarse la idea de la cabeza. Pero... ¿podía tener razón su madre? Su cuerpo estaba rígido e insensible, y se negaba a responder a sus órdenes. Era como si estuviera desconectado de su mente, y apenas era ya capaz de ofrecer resistencia. Y mientras trataba de no pensar en lo que Celebrían estaba insinuando, no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que su culo se estaba ajustando al dolor de la violación anal. No solo ajustando... la sensación estaba cambiando. En su mente, se repitió para sí misma que su culo no estaba hecho para cosas tan horrendas como esta.

  
Otra lenta inserción hizo que Celebrían gimiera de placer, un sonido susurrante parecido al temblor de unos helechos antes de la tormenta. No era apropiado contenerse de esta manera... su placer había comenzado a estancarse. Instintivamente, de modo subconsciente, su cuerpo por fin tomó el control.

  
-¡GghhaaAAHHH!!” -El aullido de Arwen al ser empalada hizo que los cuervos echasen a volar chillando de los árboles.

  
Casi diez pulgadas de carne rígida penetraron de golpe en el firme culo de la joven elfa, estirando su agujero hasta los límites de su capacidad. Podía sentir su glande muy dentro de ella, presionando contra sus paredes, sacudiéndose con energía. Pero, para su sorpresa, no fue un dolor agudo lo que sintió, sino una plenitud intensa y abrumadora, y un placer creciente. No, pensó, no puede... ¡ser placentero! Pero el poder de su madre reteniéndola, forzándola... no podía negar lo que siempre había querido conocer. Experimentar lo que tan solo había oído en historias de otras viajeras. A juzgar por el modo en que el pene dentro de ella estaba palpitando, no se le daba mal el tomar pollas... Mmmm...

  
De alguna manera, las caderas de Celebrían sabían exactamente lo que hacer. Desencadenó una lluvia de acometidas rápidas y profundas, sus suaves pelotas golpeando con fuerza el sexo de su hija. Para su sorpresa, Arwen no gritó ni cerró las palmas de las manos en la tierra.

  
-De repente os habéis quedado muy callada... ¿puede ser que por fin hayáis comprendido vuestro papel? -Espoleada por la falta de resistencia, la elfa de cabellos plateados usó la longitud completa de su herramienta con desenfreno. Era intensamente consciente de que la sensibilidad del miembro estaba creciendo, y que en su interior había algo poderoso que no paraba de ganar en intensidad y que pronto explotaría. Por su parte, la oleada de penetraciones era suficiente para hacer que Arwen abrazase con toda su alma su recién descubierta sed de pollas.

  
-Mmhhmnn… -El débil sonido, que brotó de los labios rojos de Arwen, fue lo bastante fuerte para que incluso Ólerydel pudiera captarlo.

  
La menuda guía élfica se había visto incapaz de apartar las manos de sus minúsculos pechos. Se estaba acariciando los pezones, que se le marcaban a través de la vaporosa camisa azul, y los excitantes aromas que flotaban en el aire despertaban sus instintos primarios. Podía ver ahora que las dos damas estaban disfrutando, y eso le permitió relajarse. Y ahora que no se sentía tan confusa, le resultó imposible resistir la tentación. Dejó caer un brazo, y los dedos encontraron el camino al espacio húmedo entre sus piernas. Fascinada, observó trabajar a Celebrían, sus firmes nalgas contrayéndose con cada nueva embestida dentro de su hija. Hasta la caricia más leve de los dedos de Ólerydel sobre su sexo bastaba para que sintiera que le flaqueaban las piernas. Finalmente, tuvo que agarrarse a una rama para mantenerse de pie, mientras fijaba la mirada de sus ojos verdes en la escena.

  
Con las lágrimas secas ya en sus mejillas, Arwen jadeaba intensamente mientras era taladrada por Celebrían. Desaparecida la preocupación de que su niña pequeña tratara de escaparse, la elfa portadora de un pene se quedó completamente absorta en su búsqueda del clímax. Cada embestida llegaba más rápida que la anterior, sin darles tiempo a ninguna de las dos mujeres a regresar a la senda de la razón. Largas sombras se cernían sobre ellas. La luz se tornó de un naranja ardiente, pintando las hojas a su alrededor con tonos dorados y cobrizos. El silencio se apoderó de la zona, como si todo el Bosque Negro estuviera aguardando para ver lo que iba a pasar a continuación.

-HhHHnn… hija... Me parece que estoy a punto de... ¡AHHhhn!

  
Metiendo el miembro hasta el fondo, los sonidos de su cópula reverberando entre los árboles, Celebrían resopló con abandono animal. En un momento de fuerte agresión sexual, agarró un puñado de cabellos negros y lustrosos, les dio una vuelta alrededor de su muñeca, y tiró de la cabeza de Arwen hacia arriba.

  
-Preparaos, niña -gruñó mientras tiraba-. Ya llega.

  
Arwen echó una mano hacia atrás y dio unos presurosos golpecitos en la hermosa piel del muslo de su madre. -Por favor... ghhn... dejad que dure un rato más todavía. Yo... ahh... quiero m-más...

  
Un extraño flujo se deslizó por el muslo de Arwen, dejándola momentáneamente sorprendida. ¿Acaso su madre ya...? Moviendo hasta allí su mano, notó que una sustancia pegajosa y resbaladiza le manchaba la palma. No era de su madre... sino de ella misma. Ahora entendía por fin lo que querían decir las mujeres de la Ciudad del Lago cuando afirmaban que estaban "húmedas". Me gusta estar húmeda, musitó Arwen. Casi sin pensar, siguió el flujo hasta su fuente y comenzó a frotarse ferozmente su sexo con la palma desnuda.

  
-¡Más! ¡Más! ¡MÁS! -suplicó Arwen, abandonando su orgullo mientras se masturbaba.

  
Celebrían la observó, con expresión concentrada. Tal vez pudiera aguantar un poco más... una pequeña prueba de su resistencia no podía hacer daño, ¿verdad?

  
-D-de acuerdo...

  
-Y, hhNNnn... ¿madre?

-¿Sí, hija?

  
-¿Podríais llamarme zorra?

  
-¿Zorra? ¿Otra de vuestras palabras humanas?

  
A Arwen le ardía el rostro. -Sí... unf...

  
-Supongo... mmmm... que puedo.

  
Concentrándose, Celebrían pospuso su clímax a pesar de las furibundas protestas de su cuerpo. El corazón le latía de forma salvaje, provocando que la polla le saltase de excitación mientras percutía el cada vez más relajado culo de Arwen. Cada embestida ahora provocaba que gruñera y se estremeciera, con la boca abierta y la saliva deslizándose hasta la barbilla y balanceándose ahí antes de caer. Podía sentir las secreciones de Arwen empapando sus pelotas, su olor denso y dulce, mezclándose con el suyo propio. Se combinaba con el aroma salino del sudor y el aire mohoso de las proximidades del suelo del bosque para abrumar sus sentidos. Cada empujón le hacía sentirse más fuerte, más en control, más... viva.

  
-Mmm... HaahhH... madre, s-sigue haciéndolo juuuusto así...

  
Ólerydel se mordisqueó los dedos para evitar hacer el más mínimo ruido mientras jugaba con su sexo, observando a la pareja madre-hija haciendo el amor a la vera del sendero. Imitó los movimientos de la mano de Arwen, frotándonse primero con la palma, luego pasando la punta de los dedos por el clítoris y finalmente introduciéndolos muy dentro de ella, metiendo la tela del vestido con ellos. Se quedaba embobaba contemplando la voluptuosa figura de Arwen y la imponente polla de Celebrían, y fantaseaba que era una de ellas, y luego que era la otra. Se descubrió temblando, su sexo rojo e inflamado por la estimulación. Un pequeño círculo de tierra húmeda se había formado entre sus pies desnudos.

  
-¡A-Algo está pasando, madre! ¡HnNNgg!

  
-¡Pequeña... algo me va a... pasar a mí también! ¡Ya viene!

  
-¡Me encanta... ahHH!

  
-¿Te encanta la polla de tu madre, zorra? -Celebrían tiró con más fuerza de los cabellos de su hija.

  
-¡Sí! ¡Síííí!

  
De pronto, un extraño impulso se apoderó de la mente de Celebrían. Echó hacia atrás su mano libre y la dejó volar, azotando a su hija en el trasero con tanta fuerza que en el acto se le formó un cardenal.

  
-¡IIIEEee! ¡¿Quééé?! -chilló Arwen. Pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar de cualquier otra manera, su madre embistió su ano repetidamente, y sus pensamientos se vieron reducidos a una balbuceante necesidad de sentirse llena.

  
-Silencio... os encanta ser mi zorra. Voy a eyacular dentro...

  
-¡AhhHHHnn! ¡MnnFF! Sííí…

  
Celebrían azotó de nuevo a Arwen, con más fuerza todavía. El impacto hizo que los músculos de Arwen se comprimieran en respuesta y, solo durante un instante, la elfa de mayor edad perdió la concentración. Pero eso fue todo lo que hizo falta.

  
Introduciendo su grueso miembro hasta el fondo, Celebrían se derrumbó sobre su hija al sentir la primera palpitación de su orgasmo. Una cascada de semen recorrió a toda velocidad su uretra y salió despedida en un flujo sostenido que inundó el colon de Arwen. Las dos mujeres chillaron en éxtasis, retorciéndose en el suelo en un clímax dual. Fluidos espesos y cristalinos manaron de la vagina de Arwen, manchando su mano y mojando las hojas del suelo.

  
-¡AHHhhHHHH HAHhaaH! -Sus resonantes voces llenaron la fresca atmósfera como un coro.

  
Descarga tras explosiva descarga de semen se derramó dentro de Arwen, y su calor se extendió por todo su cuerpo. Se sentía tan llena, como si algo que le faltara le hubiera sido devuelto. Como si hubiera sido concebida solo para este momento. Tenía los ojos en blanco, abiertos de par en par, con sus negras cejas alzadas todo lo que daban. Tenía tierra en la boca, y en el pelo, pero le daba absolutamente igual.

  
-¡GHHNnn! -Otro espasmo proyectó más semen ahí dentro. Celebrían apoyó su mejilla contra la de Arwen, el prolongado orgasmo anulando cualquier dominio de sí misma que todavía pudiera tener. Sus caderas se movían sin control. Sus tetas desnudas, pues hacía tiempo que el improvisado sujetador se había soltado, se aplastaron contra la musculada espalda de Arwen, mientras jadeaba como un animal herido. Se sorprendió lamiendo el rostro de su propia hija, cubriéndolo de saliva, marcándola como si fuera de su propiedad. Tras otra ronda de movimientos incontrolados de su pelvis, semen cálido y meloso comenzó a manar de forma obscena del culo de Arwen, rebotando en su madre y acumulándose en la curva de su espalda.

  
-MhhnNNfff… -murmuró Arwen, seguido por algo indescifrable en su élfico nativo.

  
El clímax de Celebrían estaba remitiendo, las ráfagas de semen menos frecuentes pero todavía potentes. Exhausta, trató de levantarse, pero perdió el equilibrio y se cayó hacia atrás. Con un fuerte ruido de succión, su polla se liberó del ano de Arwen, dejándolo bien abierto y con semen brotando de él. Su polla eyaculó las últimas descargas de semen, que recorrieron el aire formando un arco y aterrizaron de manera indiscriminada por todo el culo enrojecido, los hombros y los cabellos desordenados de su niña. Vacía, un pequeño hilo de esperma goteó, y luego la herramienta comenzó a menguar, su trabajo completado. Arwen rodó hasta ponerse de espaldas, empapando el lecho de musgo con semen blanco. Alzó débilmente la cabeza y echó un vistazo a su madre, que estaba sentada sola. Celebrían parecía bastante perpleja.

  
-¿Por qué sigue aquí? ¡Debería haberse ido!

  
Entre jadeo y jadeo, Arwen logró pronunciar algunas palabras. -Madre... mirad alrededor... vuestro...

  
Todo a su alrededor, la oscuridad teñida de índigo del crepúsculo las envolvía; el sol se había puesto no hacía mucho tiempo. Una ráfaga de viento acarició sus cuerpos desnudos. En ella, resonó una voz familiar. -Habéis fracasado, Dama de Rivendel. Ahora, tendréis que cargar con este recordatorio durante el resto de vuestra vida.

  
Celebrían se quedó sentada, inmóvil, durante largo tiempo, la mirada fija en la piel blanca de su hija, que tenía las piernas abiertas, y de cuyo culo arruinado seguía manando semen. Un charco se había formado entre sus muslos, burbujas flotando en su superficie. -¿Cómo... cómo ha podido pasar esto?

  
Arwen respondió un momento después, cuando su cabeza comenzó a aclararse. -Ha sido... culpa mía. Creo que... ¿os he pedido más?

  
-No, Arwen, yo soy la que tiene que llevar esta carga, solo yo. -Ambas mujeres miraron el pene, ahora flácido, que descansaba imponente sobre las pelotas de Celebrían.

  
-Madre, por favor, yo os... ayudaré a sobrellevarlo. Lo mantendremos en secreto, pues solo nosotras dos conocemos la verdad.

  
-Bueno... -dijo una voz femenina nerviosa-, y yo.

  
Madre e hija saltaron al unísono al oír a la recién llegada. Arwen se lanzó a por su espada con velocidad sorprendente, alarmada, y la desenfundó y la blandió en dirección a las sombras, sujetando su joya con la mano opuesta para que la luz de la Elessar iluminara la escena. Restos de hojas secas y gotas de semen giraron a su alrededor. Celebrían intentó desesperadamente cubrir su desnudez, cruzando las piernas y poniéndose de costado, pero en vano.

  
-Señoras... solo soy yo... Ólerydel. Estaba perdida... He oído voces. -Se tapó los ojos para protegerse de la intensa luz.

  
-¡Ólerydel! -Dejando caer la espada, Arwen corrió hacia su amiga y la abrazó, sin preocuparse por el momento de que estuviera desnuda a excepción de unas medias raídas. Cuando por fin la soltó, le susurró a toda prisa: -¿Cuánto has visto... de nosotras?

  
-¡Lo... lo... lo he visto todo! -dijo la joven elfa, poniéndose toda roja por la vergüenza.

  
Arwen se fijó entonces en la mancha húmeda en el frontal del vestido de Ólerydel. Aún así, reconfortó a su compañera de viaje.

  
-No pasa nada, ahora estáis a salvo. Las tres hemos tenido una jornada complicada.

  
-Sí. -Ólerydel miró por encima del hombro de Arwen-. ¿Se encuentra... bien? ¿Y vos?

  
Arwen no le contestó, sino que se volvió hacia su madre, sin estar segura de lo que podría decir.

  
-¿Se va a quedar su... cosa... así para siempre? -fue la siguiente pregunta de Ólerydel.

  
-¡¿¡...Madre!?! -jadeó Arwen.

  
Las dos jóvenes doncellas élficas se toparon con la visión de diez pulgadas de erección élfica, palpitando entre las piernas de Celebrían.

  
-¡No puedo evitarlo! ¡Tan solo... sucede!

  
Arwen dio un paso hacia delante, dándose cuenta de que su deber para con su madre estaba incompleto, y en secreto excitada al pensar en ello. Pero antes de que pudiera hablar, la figura esbelta de Ólerydel se le adelantó.

  
-Dama Celebrían...m-mi turno.


End file.
